


Ferdie's Pussy Indulgence

by alt_chariot



Series: Erotic Heroes | Lustful Emblem [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Short, Short One Shot, Slight fluff, Top Ferdinand von Aegir, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, not beta read we die like hubert's dad, power bottom hubert von vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_chariot/pseuds/alt_chariot
Summary: Ferdinand indulges in some good pussy.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Erotic Heroes | Lustful Emblem [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Ferdie's Pussy Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very tired and this is my first fe3h fic

“My beloved Ferdinand, you’re not being rough.” Hubert’s long nails dug into the soft mattress, he nearly rolled his eyes.

Ferdinand’s tongue slowly ran over his husband’s cunt. Ferdinand’s eyes slowly went back up to his lover’s. Hubert’s red lips slanted into a frown, though his eyebrows were still relaxed. Ferdinand’s tongue slowly licked up once more.

“I’m sorry, I just needed to taste every part of you. You’re so sweet, I just need another small lick.” Ferdinand’s tongue grazed along Hubert’s clit when he spoke. He wanted his tongue to caress every part of his cute pussy. 

Hubert shook as his left hand dug into the sheets. His right hand went propped over his own mouth. Hubert tried his best to conceal his whine, but nevertheless it didn’t work.

“Darling, oh my love…” Ferdinand once more moaned over the sweet cunt, “You’re trying too hard to play pretend.”

Hubert instantly removed his hand from his lovely mouth, “I am- fuck…” Hubert whined to himself, “Fuck… your tongue.”

Ferdinand’s tongue licked around the pinkened sore clit, Hubert jumped, “Ferdinand!”

Hubert huffed when he felt Ferdinand abuse his clit. He needed more and more, he felt like he was going insane. What was happening to him? Was he finally losing control over himself? Whatever it was… it made Hubert want more. Ferdinand forced Hubert’s pussy up to face, making sure to taste every bit of him. His tongue slyly slipped inside of him when a lewd slurping noise came from his lips. The black-haired male huffed out incoherent words. Ferdinand paid no mind to that, he was just delighted to make his husband feel so much better.

Hubert shuddered when he felt his cunt twitch. It felt hot… it burned with Ferdinand’s tongue inside of him. It ruined his poker face; it ruined his calm thoughts. Hubert’s mind went vacant, except for a few things. He only thought about Ferdinand’s cock ruining his insides. His womb being completely filled with cum. His pussy dripping with his lover’s fertile seed… Who wouldn’t desire that? Ferdinand hasn’t claimed Hubert like that in so long, it’s been forever since they last touched one another like this.

Both of them are so busy with their own duties, it pains the couple to be apart for so long. Hubert’s hands shake when he thinks about his dear husband, his smile and his long hair. Hubert needs to extend his fingers through the orange locks and kiss his lips until his own bleed. Ferdinand never hesitates to kiss in front of people when they haven’t seen one another. In fact, he doesn’t hesitate to kiss him. He doesn’t care if people stare when he instantly sweeps his dear husband off his feet. Hubert’s face usually heats up to rosy pink.

“Darling!” Ferdinand sighed along his lover’s folds when Hubert’s cum spilled into his mouth.

Hubert covered his own face, and it wasn’t like him to come this early. Was this normal? Was this okay for him to come like this? His pussy twitched once more as more cum spilled from him pinkened cunt. He felt himself let go of his eager face, staring down at his messy lover. Ferdinand’s head was resting on his lover’s left thigh. Pants escaped from his moist lips as cum dripped from his chin. He wanted to drink every bit of it, though it was impossible to catch all of it. Ferdinand could only enjoy what he had at the moment. 

“That was stunning, Hubert.” Ferdinand’s voice almost sounded like a soft melody.

It was melodious to Hubert when he heard those words. Usually, Hubert doesn’t mind so much praising but damn, this made his blood boil. He whined to himself when Ferdinand crawled back over him.

“My love, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” His voice softened with genuine concern.

Hubert swiftly shook his head from side to side, “Of course not. You could never hurt me, without my permission.” Hubert smirked.

Ferdinand sighed as his face heated up, “Must you bring in your dark fetishes during this time?”

Hubert chuckled, “Oh but my dear Ferdinand…” His voice became like poison, “I like it when you bend me over and fuck me until I can’t feel my legs. I love it when your balls hit me and leave a deep red mark. Don’t you like making me-”

Ferdinand’s face contorted in a surprise and yet embarrassed expression, “H-Hubert enough!”

“I’m just teasing unless you want me to continue.” Hubert’s hand snaked down to his lover’s crotch.

His palm pushed against Ferdinand’s hard dick. 

Ferdinand’s voice hitched when he spoke, “Oh Goddess…”

Hubert smirked as he slowly pinned his down his lover. He sat down right on his lap as his hands pulled down his lover’s underwear. His cock flung right between Hubert’s white thighs. Slowly, he rubbed both of his thighs together, trying his best to please his husband.  
  
“You’re so hard for me… I can’t wait to ride you.” Hubert spoke with excitement in his voice, “I bet you’ll come as soon as I sit on your cock. Right Baby?”

Ferdinand’s hands held right onto Hubert’s waist, “Don’t tease me, please don’t tease me.”

Hubert rolled his eyes as he crawled up to Ferdinand’s face. He planted his cunt right onto Ferdinand’s babbling mouth. Hubert let out a small sigh of relief. Ferdinand’s tongue rolled right inside of him. Hubert bounced his hips up and down as his left hand reached down to Ferdinand’s cock. He only had to lean back just a small amount; his thumb pressed along the head. Ferdinand bucked up as his tongue went further inside of Hubert.  
  
“Good boy!” Hubert chuckled, “Good boy… I love it when you eat my pussy!”

Hubert tongue eyes were going to cross at any moment, but he stopped himself. He couldn’t let go again, he has to show who’s in control right now. Ferdinand can’t always claim him like this. Even though Hubert craved it at the most terrible of times.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> edit: i remade my [twitter](https://twitter.com/alt_chariot) account. go follow if ya want.


End file.
